The Victory of Love
by xLegendOfLinkx
Summary: "Are you sure?" His breath was hot against her lips, which were now slightly swollen. "Positive," Ally shut her eyes and slammed her lips back against his. "I choose you." When Ally Dawson board the ship of her dreams, her vacation is almost completely lost. She's forced to choose between the boy she just fell in love with, or her own father. Plus Genres Humor, Hurt/Comfort.
1. Chapter 1

**Ehehehe(: I just love writing cruise stories:) I know you people are probably like, "Why are you starting a new story?" "You haven't finished either of your other stories!"**

**Well, to tell you lovelies the truth, I'm not gonna be writing AAA anymore. And Is There Hope only has two chapters to go. I'll try to get one of them up today (11/4/12)**

**Just so y'all know, I'm using one of the three cruise ships I've been on as the setting.**

**This one is the Carnival Victory.**

"Ally, dear!" Lester called up the stairs. "Hurry up!"

"Sorry, dad!" The brunette yelled back while applying the finishing touches of makeup to her face. _Do I look desperate? I hope I don't. But, cruise ships mean hot guys right? Gotta look pretty..._

_Damn my teenage hormones..._

As she slipped on a pair of Rainbows**(1)**, she grabbed the handles of her two suitcases, slung her carry-on bookbag over her shoulder, and rushed down the stairs, skidding to a halt at the bottom. "Hey Ally-Cat, you ready?" Her dad threw an arm around her shoulders and steered her out the door.

"Dad," She tried her best to stop his pushing. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Ally stifled a chuckle.

"Huh?" Lester looked himself over. "Uh, pants, shirt, shoes-" He opened his pants. "Underwear... Ally, honey, I think I'm good."

"Yeah, you're good if you plan on wearing _that_ the whole trip..." Ally smiled.

"Ah, crap!" Mr. Dawson cried as he felt around in his pockets for his house keys.

A minute later, he rushed back outside and loaded all of their bags in the trunk of the tiny SmartCar**(2)** he drove everywhere. Except one. When he reached for the bag tossed over Ally's shoulders, she recoiled from his touch. "Don't touch it," She hissed.

Ally clambered into the front seat and yanked her seatbelt across her body. _Damn this tiny car, I have no elbow room whatsoever. _She fumbled with trying to get her phone from her back pocket, and almost gave up, when her fingers finally wrapped around the case. "Gotcha," she whispered. Her thumbs flew across the tiny keyboard.

_Hey Trish(:_

_**Hey cupcake;)**_

_We're off...:3_

_**Don't forget me, love!**_

_Trish, we're only gonna be gone for a week..._

_**Text me every chance you get, k?**_

_The ship doesn't have cell service..._

_**I don't care! I want texts!**_

_Will e-mail work?_

_**I guess...**_

_Hey, you take care of my baby while I'm gone._

_**Don't worry, Owen's safe with me.**_

_I know, just wanted to make sure(;_

"Damn!"

Ally was jostled from her conversation as her father slammed the brakes on the car. She lurched forward in her seat, and choked as the seatbelt caught and held her back.

"Watch where you're fucking going asswipe!" Her dad screamed out the window, then flipped the other driver the bird.

Ally couldn't help but laugh at his road rage.

_Ding! _

Ally glanced down at her phone.

**Hey sugarpie:)**

_Hey Cass!_

**So, the great Ally Dawson is off at sea for the week?**

_Yep! _

**So... Does this mean no raves at your house?**

_Throw one if you want, just clean up the mess._

**You serious?**

_Hell, no, honey. You ain't stepping foot in my house:3_

**Well, I love you too! -.-**

_Aww, thank you!_

**Yeah, yeah, whatever.**

_Aw, just kidding dear. I love you?_

**I love you, too, bear. Have fun on your trip. Don't be sleeping with no ugly ass guy.**

Ally's cheeks burned at Cassidy's comment.

Of course she wasn't gonna sleep with no ugly ass guy.

She wasn't gonna sleep with any guy, for that matter. Nope, she was waiting until she was married.

"To hell with this traffic!" Lester yelled and flammed his fist down on the horn.

_BBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Ally rolled her eyes at his reactions. _Middle-aged men..._

She slipped the earbuds of her iPod into her ears. The wonderful voice of Michael Jackson filled her ears.

_"Billie Jean is not my lover. She's just a girl who claims that I am the one. But, the kid is not my son." _Ally quietly sang along, barely above a whisper. Suddenly, she gasped. "Dad!"

"What?!" He asked worriedly, was she hurt?

"We have to turn around!" Ally tried to grab the steering wheel.

"Why, honey?" He smacked her hand away.

"I left my guitar at home!"

Lester almost busted a gut laughing. "I knew you would, honey..."

"Dad! It's not funny!" Tears began to skate across the surface of her eyes.

"It's in the trunk," Lester's face got serious. "I packed it in there yesterday after you went to bed."

"Thank you, daddy," She breathed.

**(Mwahahaha, one of my famous time changes here)**

And hour-and many cuss words-later, Ally and her dad were going through security in the harbor dockhouse. Ally piled her guitar, (which, thankfully, her dad did bring) two suitcases, and reluctantly her carry on bag onto the conveyer belt. This was the last time she would see them until they were delivered to her stateroom.

Ally was all alone in the elevator, tapping her foot lightly-

(_Can't this thing move any faster?)_

-when a boy with dirty blonde hair entered.

(_Nevermind, move as slow as possible, PLEASE!)_

The boy was quite attractive, though he wasn't quite...muscular. He wore a black and blue button down shirt-top two buttons open-and a pair of black jeans. Ally lifted her head and quickly and smiled at him. "What deck?" She asked, moving over to punch the button of whatever level he said.

"U Deck, please, Miss," He clasped his hands behind his back, and very awkwardly rocked back and forth. Heel. Toe. Heel. Toe. Heel. Toe.

"Ally," She said.

The boy looked at her with hazel eyes full of confusion.

"You called me Miss, but I prefer Ally," She shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "If you would, please."

"Riker**(3)**," The boy stuck his hand out, and Ally gladly wrapped-or tried too-her small hand around his rather large one. She could feel the callus**(4)** on them.

"You play guitar, don't you?" She cocked her head to the side as she asked.

"Well, yes," He furrowed his eyebrows. "How could you tell?"

"Your hands," She gestured to their hands, still clasped together. Awkwardly, they both pulled away.

_Ding! _

Ally breathed what she hoped was an inaudible sigh as the lift stopped at her destination-E Deck. "Bye," She squeaked as she exited the elevator.

_102, 104, 106, 108, 110, 112, 114, 116, oh, 118. __**(5)**_

Ally removed the card, which would serve as her ticket on and off this ship and her room key for the duration of the trip, from her pocket. She slipped the blue piece of plastic into the slot on the door, then removed it. The light flashed red. She tried again. Red. And again. Red. A hand grabbed the card from behind her. Ally spun around quickly and came to this face-to-face with a familiar color of hazel. Although, a quick search of the face told her it was not Riker.

"Need some help?" A cocky voice asked.

"Yes, please, if you would," Ally scooted out of the way.

The guy quickly stuck the roomkey into the door and removed it. The light flashed green.

Ally quickly pushed the door open, and stepped inside. As she closed the door, a foot shoved its way inside.

"What, no 'thank you?'" The same cocky voice asked.

"It's hard to thank someone properly without knowing their name," Ally replied.

"Austin," He sent her a genuine smile, then just had to ruin it by putting his hand to his ear and saying: "Now, what was it you were going to say to me?"

"Thank you, Austin," Ally kicked his foot through the doorway and shut the door.

_The nerve of some people..._

**Soooooooo... How was it?**

**Free invisible llamas to anyone who reviews:3**

**I'm gonna get better with the number thing.**

**(1)- I don't own the flip-flop label Rainbows.**

**(2)-I don't own SmartCars, but aren't they adorable?**

**(3)-Heehee, thought it was gonna be Austin, didn't ya?**

**(4)-Did I spell callus right? I don't think I did...**

**(5)- I forgot how the rooms were labeled on the ship, and the decks for that matter...**

**I promise I'll get a new chapter of Is There Hope up today, in fact, I'm typing it when I upload this...**

**I love you all.**

**Every single one of you.**

**Don't you ever doubt it.**

**-Cass**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey(: So, since I read the amazing, wonderful reviews, I decided it'd be nice for you guys if I uploaded another chapter. This chapter will be Austin's take on boarding the ship.**

"Eyyyyyyyyyyy sexy lady," the Korean song blared through the still morning air. "Op-op-op-oppa gangnam style!"

Austin grunted and tossed the hotel pillow at his phone. "Shut up!" He cried.

"Why the hell did you have to set your alarm for so early?" His older brother, Riker, stirred in the bed beside him, then looked at his little brother, who was now asleep again. "And why didn't you wake up?!"

"Leave me to die," he mumbled into the remaining pillow he had under his head.

"Get up, lazy," Riker pushed him off the bed and onto the floor. "We're leaving today. Why do you think we're in a hotel in Tampa?"

"Because the Great Fairy Isle**(1)** burned down my bike," Austin grumbled.

"Okay," Riker lifted him up and set him on the bed. "Let's get you ready."

"Just let me sail the seven seas!" Austin raised his arm up in a (very) unenthusiastic motion.

"Okay," Riker started to lift up the hem of Austin's night shirt. "Looks like I'm doing this."

"Woah," Austin put his hand on the fabric of his shirt, pushing it back down. "I'm not like that, bro."

"Then get dressed yourself, bastard," Riker laughed and threw a pair of jeans at his little brother.

"Whatever," Austin flopped back down on the bed. "I'll get dressed when we get on the ship."

"Do you even know what ship we're getting on?" Riker raised an eyebrow, fixing his black-rimmed glasses on his nose.

"Isn't it like the _Glory _or something?" Austin laid on his back, and folded his hands on his stomach.

"It's the _Victory,_" Riker stripped off his blue tank top (Which he protest is DEFINITELY for men).

"Whatever, same thing," Austin sat up and ripped his dirty sock off his feet, and replaced them with a pair of clean white ones.

"No, completely different things," Riker took off his pants.

"Woah, dude! Warn a guy first!" Austin raised up his arms and blocked his eyes.

"Will you two SHUT UP?!" Their sister, Rydel whisper-yelled from across the room.

"Sorry," They replied in unison. No one messes with Rydel.

Riker buttoned up a blue and black button-down and covered his legs with a pair of black jeans. He slipped a pair of his brother's Converse**(2)** and ran a comb through his hair a few times. "Later, bro. I'm going to get some breakfast."

"Wait! Wait! I'll come, too!" Austin quickly pulled on a yellow Polo **(3)** shirt and white pants. He ran his toes into his Rainbows **(4)** and pulled the same comb his brother used through his own hair.

"Ready?" Riker put his callused hand on the doorknob.

"Yep," Austin replied. Together, they walked out the door.

"Mom won't care if we take the car, right?" Riker swung the car keys around his index finger.

"She won't be waking up for another hour or so, we should be good," The younger of the two slid into the passenger seat of the large, red minivan.

"So, where do you wanna go," Riker had one hand on the steering wheel, the other on the stereo.

_"I hear my heart beat beat to the...Somebody told me that you had a boy-...I wish that I had Jessie's girl...Billie Jean is not my lover...Stacey's mom has got it going on,"_ Several songs blurred together with every station he changed.

"Leave it!" Austin cried and slapped his brother's hand away from the radio. The car began to swerve.

"WOAH!" Riker quickly regained control of the car. "Don't _ever _do that _again!_"

"Sorry!" Austin grimaced and shut his eyes tightly.

"Stacey do you remember when I mowed your lawn?" Riker sang out, way off-pitch.

"Your mom came out," Austin joined in. "With just a towel o-o-o-o-on."

"I could tell she like me by the way she stared," Riker thumped his hand against the dashboard and continued to sing. "And the way she said-"

"You missed a spot over the-e-e-e-ere," Austin interrupted.

The two boys burst out laughing as they pulled into the parking lot of a McDonald's**(5)**. "Doesn't McDonald's have _amazing _pancakes?" Austin asked.

"Yeah," Riker turned the car off.

"YES!" Austin jumped out of the car and ran inside, and Riker couldn't help but laugh at his brother's immaturity.

**(TIIIIIMMMMEEEEE CHHHHAAANNNGEEEEEE)**

"Where have you been?!" Mrs. Moon screamed when they walked through the hotel room door.

"Getting breakfast..." Riker looked guilty as he drew circles on the floor with his toe.

"We've been ready to leave for fifteen minutes!" Rydel sighed as she pulled a purple skirt.

"I'm sorry! We can leave now, though!" Riker zipped up the suitcase he was sharing with Austin, and pulled it onto the floor. He headed toward the door, and was greeted with a fresh morning breeze. He inhaled deeply, breathing the last bit of city air he would be breathing for a week. After this, it was seven days of nothing but the open ocean.

_Don't worry, Austin, it will all be worth it, _Austin told himself, and closed his eyes. _You're gonna meet a hot babe and spend your vacation making out in some closet. _He stepped out the door and into the crisp Tampa air.

**(More time change:P)**

"Please remove everything from your pockets," A man in a police uniform spoke sternly. "And place them in the tray."

Austin emptied his pockets - embarassed to do so - and placed his phone, random keys, and sadly, a condom into the grey tray that he was told to place everything in. _His face is stone-cold, but I bet he's laughing under that scowl. _He stepped through the large metal detector - which to his relief, did not go off - and collected everything from the conveyer belt. He grew impatient as his entire family - three brothers, a sister, mother, and father - repeated the same process as he did. Pissed off as Riker had to repeat the process five times.

"I give up," Austin muttered as he boarded the ship - alone, I might add. _Looks like I'm just gonna walk around. _He shoved his hands in his pockets and stepped into an elevator, where an elderly couple stood in their Hawaiian vacation shorts and board shorts. "I don't understand why they let children on these ships," He heard the elderly lady whisper to her husband.

_Screw you, too, lady, _Austin thought as he stepped out of the elevator and into a hallway. _Left or right? _He decided on going right, and wasn't surprised as he stepped out on a skydeck. He kept his head down and walked on, ignoring the whistles he got from girls and gay men.

As he re-entered the interior of the ship, he saw a girl struggling to open her door.

_Poor thing, _he thought. _What?_

He walked up behind her and plucked the key out of her hand. "Need some help?"

"Yes, please, if you would," She said as she scooted out of the way.

Austin slipped the key into the door, and removed it. He felt accomplished when the light flashed green. The girl slid inside and started to shut the door, when he shoved his foot in the door.

_Without so much as a "thank you?"_

"What?" Austin said from the other side of the door. "No 'thank you?'"

"It's hard to thank someone properly without knowing their name," She replied.

"Austin," He introduced himself, then placed his hand next to his ear. "Now, what was it you were going to say to me?"

"Thank you, Austin," She kicked his foot from her door and slammed it shut.

Austin was walking away when he realized something.

_Damn, I didn't learn her name..._

**(1) All rights to Legend of Zelda**

**(2) Don't own Converse or Chuck Taylors**

**(3) Don't own Polo**

**(4) Don't own Rainbows**

**(5) Oh wait, there wasn't a 5**

**Did everyone like it? Review for this chapter, and you get a free invisible cake. :D**

**Even if you don't want to review, you want to review. It's ethics people.**

**What?**

**I don't even know.**

**I'm on a sugar high...**

**Love,**

**Cassidy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I decided to do this instead of homework. **

**You're talking to the girl who is insane about her grades, and I chose fanfiction. What do you people do to me?**

As Ally plopped down on the red and gold-clad twin size bed, she let out a muffled scream. Where was her father? She had been on this ship for three hours, and not once had he appeared in the room. _Screw this, _Ally thought as she stood up and wrapped a light blue cardigan around her slim shoulders. _I'm not spending my vacation sitting around and waiting for my old man to show up. _When she opened the door, she was greeted by the sight of her luggage. Only her luggage.

As she pulled everything inside-guitar included-she could help but wonder: _I'm getting worried. Why didn't his stuff arrive with mine?_

**...**

When Ally stepped into the elevator, she was almost glad to find it empty. Almost. _I almost wish Riker was here._ She punched the button that led her to the skydeck. When the elevator opened and she stepped out, her mouth opened in an "o" of awe. Stores lined every wall, from candy, to short, black cocktail dresses. She stepped out of that elevator, and onto a new one. This one was glass and see-through. She watched the ground as she rose higher and high above everyone else. When the elevator opened, she stepped into what looked like a buffet room. A bar of food ran the lenth of one wall, and tables were scattered everywhere, and as she looked up to the second story, and saw a mop of the same cocky blonde hair that helped her open her door. She high-tailed it out of there.

"Why did he have to be there?" Ally asked herself as she stepped back into the glass elevator. "And I was thinking about getting some food, too."

**...**

"Rydel," Austin complained. "I don't wanna go to the buffet!"

"What kind of talk is that?" Rydel tightened her grip on her brother's wrist. "Of course you want to go to the buffet, you love food!"

"Yeah, but only what I don't have first priorities," Austin grumbled. _Oh God, did she hear that?_

"What might your 'first priorities be?' And don't say 'Making out with a hot babe in a closet." _Yep, she heard. _

"Anything but this right now, I just wanted to explore the ship!" Austin flung his free arm around.

"You already explored the ship-for three hours!" Rydel stopped and shoved Austin's hand back at him. "I just wanted to have a nice meal with my brother, but _obviously _he's too self-centered to care!" With that, she stalked off.

_Whatever, I don't really care. _The boy stepped off in another direction, and shoved his hands in his pockets. Only after he saw the brunette coming up in the glass elevator, did he turn around and follow his sister into the dining room.

When he stepped inside the peach-colored room, his eyes darted back and forth, searching for his sister. _How hard could she possibly be to find? The girls almost bleach-blonde. _Just as he though this to himself, he saw his sister rising up the stairs to the second story of the room. He quickly got a plate full of-

(sushi, macaroni and cheese, french fries)

-food and followed his sister up the stairs. The look of shock in her eyes when he sat down across from her didn't surprise him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of slightly familiar brown hair.

_Must've been my imagination..._

**I actually spent about four days writing this chapter, which is why I'm upset it isn't very long... I've been piled down with homework, and I still am. Since I'm in the National Junior Honor Society, I've had to have a lot of extra homework assigned to me by teachers. "You're advanced, you should do more homework than everyone else."**

**That doesn't make sense to me, does it make sense to y'all? I think it's completely unfair that just because everyone isn't as intelligent as me, I have to do more homework!**

**But anyhoodles, lately I've gotten a lot of PMs asking me what my race is. Before people say "Oh, that's so racist." It's not, okay? It's normal to wonder what race someone you've never seen before is. It's not racist. Racism is discriminating against someone because of the color of their skin, not asking what it is. **

**Oh yeah, I'm caucasian.**

**I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update, but I've had a good reason.**

**Well more like stupid teachers, but whaterrrrrr.**


	4. Rydel

**Yay! I'm back! I might make one more chapter today (11/26/12) but I don't know if I'll be able to get that one up. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer. **

**Who's ready for Christmas?! I'm working on a oneshot right now, it's gonna be epic!**

**I hope...**

The deep orange sunset reflected off the still waters of the ocean. There was a strip of land in the distance, which was the port they had sailed from. Ally's dark brown curls flapped lightly in the sea breeze, and her large sweatshirt blocked the winds from reaching her frail body. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her denim shorts and walked along the edge of the pool. Most of the children who had been out here all day had gone back inside to eat their dinner. No doubt they would be back out soon to get in another quick swim before they went to bed. _Best to enjoy the peace while it's here. _

A deck hand pushed politely by her as he wiped up the water from the pool that kids had splashed about. Ally's bare feet could feel the wet as they padded along the hard wood floor of the deck. Up ahead, a drink bar lined a wall. She pushed herself up onto a barstool-

(_These things are pretty tall)_

-and asked for a shirley temple. "You know there aren't any age limits on drinks when you're a hundred miles out in the ocean," The bartender told her as he threw together the drink.

"I don't think we're quite a hundred miles out, yet," Ally set her head down in her hands and let out a sigh. She hadn't seen her father since they got on the ship. Which was now about seven hours ago. _I hope nothing absolutely terrible happened. _Then, she swooshed that thought out of her head. _You're on vacation, you need a break from him. Clear your head of all thoughts of him. He's probably just at a karaoke bar or showroom or something. He needs a break from you sometimes, too, you know._

"I won't tell anyone, sweetie," The tender set the drink in front of her and place a small umbrella in it. "You seem like you need to let out a little steam."

"I'll take a Bloody Mary, then, please," Ally raised one hand to guide the straw of the shirley temple to her mouth.

"It's on the house, sweetheart," The man told her as she began to pull out her card.

"Thank you," She breathed. "My dad would kill me if he saw it on the bill." The bartender let out a hearty laugh.

"Just don't tell him," The bartender wiped off the counter space that wasn't taken up by Ally. "It doesn't have enough alcohol in it to do anything. Might get you a little loopy, but your father might just pass it off as too much time spent in the sun." He placed the tall glass in front of the rather small brunette.

"Thank you, so much, really," Ally pushed herself off the stool, and her feet once again made contact with the cool, hard floor of the deck. "I really must be going, though. I'll bring the cup back tomorrow!" She called over her shoulder.

"Honey, you get to keep the cup!" The tender called back.

"Thank you!"

The sun had dipped a little lower in the sky, half of the sky cast in darkness. Ally pulled open a door that led her to the inside of the ship. As the elevator opened, the familiar _ding_ echoing in the silent hallway, Ally instantly pressed the button that took her to her floor. "Hold the door!" A girl called out in the hallway. Ally frantically pressed the door open button.

A girl with blonde hair and no breath stepped into the elevator. "Thank you, so much! I'm already late for a show with my family!" She rested her hands on her knees. "Whatever deck has the theater on it, please."

"Sure thing!" Ally couldn't help but feel bad for this girl. "So what show are you going to see?"

"See?" The girl started to laugh. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to laugh. I'm in the show, not watching it!"

"Oh, well good luck!" Ally patted the girl on the back.

"Why don't you come watch?" The girl offered. "It's the least I can do since you're helping to get me there."

"Thanks! I'd love to..." Ally trailed off as she realized she didn't know this girl's name.

"Rydel," The girl said her name to fill in the blank Ally had left.

"Ally."

_Ding!_

The doors to the elevator opened to reveal the smooth, red carpet of Ally's floor. She didn't get off. The doors slid closed again and restarted their descent. Two floors lower, the doors reopened, and Rydel dragged Ally behind her and into the theater. They twirled and raced in and out of different people and seats as they made their way to the front of the room.

"Rydel!" A voice called out. There, in front of them, stood Riker, two guys she didn't know... and Austin.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, guys!" Rydel placed her hand on her chest to slow her breathing. "I forgot what color we were wearing tonight, then I almost missed the elevator. If it wasn't for Ally here, I wouldn't have made it."

"Alright, I guess," One of the guys Ally didn't know said.

"Oh yeah," Rydel pointed to Riker. "This is Riker."

"We've met," Ally gave a smile.

"Riker!" Rydel scolded and hit the boy on his arm. "Have you been trying to get in Ally's pants already?!"

"No! No!" Ally protested. "Nothing like that!"

"Oh, okay," Rydel continued on. "That's Ratliff," She said as she pointed to a boy with short brown hair and small eyes. "That's Rocky," She said as she pointed to a man with long brown hair, who was exceedingly taller than the rest. "And that's Austin," She pointed to blonde guy tuning his guitar at the last minute.

"It's nice to meet you all," Ally shook Ratliff and Rocky's hands. She waved to Riker and completely ignored Austin's existence.

**...**

_Alright, Austin. Play it cool. You've never met her before. You've never met her! _He yelled at himself as he tuned his guitar. He was trying to make it seem like he'd never seen Ally before in his life, and especially trying to cover up the fact that he definitely thought she was hot.

"R5 on in five!" A stagehand called from his place at the edge of the stage. "Take your places!"

"Alright, Ally," Rydel shooed Ally away and toward the front row. "Get a good seat!"

_That's right. Now I know her name. Ally. Ally. Ally. Ally. Pretty._

Rydel took her place at the back of the stage, at her keyboard. Riker stood in his place beside Austin at the front of the stage. Austin slid his guitar strap over his shoulders, and stuck his hand out.

"To a good show," He toasted quickly. Four other hands piled on top of his.

"Ready! Set! Rock!"

"Welcome, R5!" The announcer cried out over the speakers. Thunder-like claps rose from the audience.

As the music started, Austin stepped up to the microphone. It was rather slow.

_Well, I was there on the day they sold the cause for the queen_

_And when the lights all went out, we watched our lives on the screen_

_I hate the ending myself, but it started with an alright scene._

His angelic voice filled the air. Eyes closed, he took a deep breath. When he reopened them, they caught in a beautiful sea of chocolate. Blushing, he realized he was looking straight into the eyes of Ally.

He continued singing.

_It was the roar of the crowd that gave me heartache to sing_

_It was a lie when they smiled and said "You won't feel a thing."_

_And as we ran from the cops, we laughed so hard it would sting_

_If I'm so wrong_

_How can you listen all night long?_

_Now will it matter, after I'm gone?_

_Because you never learned a Goddamned thing_

_You're just a sad song_

_With nothing to say _

_About a life-long wait for a hospital stay_

_Well if you think that I'm wrong_

_This never meant nothing to ya_

_I spent my highschool career_

_Spit on and shoved to agree_

_So I could watch all my heroes sell a car on TV_

_Bring out the old guillotine_

_We'll show em what we all mean_

_If I'm so wrong_

_How can you listen all night long?_

_Now will it matter long after I'm gone?_

_Because you never learned a Goddamned thing_

_You're just a sad song_

_With nothing to say_

_About a life-long wait for a hospital stay_

_Well if you think that I'm wrong_

_This never meant nothing to ya_

_So go_

_Go away_

_Just go_

_Run away_

_But where did you run to?_

_And where did you hide?_

_You'll find another way_

_Price you pay_

_Woah oh_

_Woah oh oh_

_Woah oh_

_Woah oh woah oh woah oh_

_You're just a sad song_

_With nothing to say_

_About a life-long_

_Wait for a hospital stay_

_Well if you think that I'm wrong_

_This never meant nothing to ya_

_You're just a sad song_

_With nothing to say_

_About a lifelong wait for a hospital stay_

_Well if you think that I'm wrong_

_This never meant nothing to ya_

_At all_

_At all_

_At all_

_At all_**(1)**

"Alright, guys," Austin spoke into the mic. "That song was a little depressing, don't you think, bro?" He looked at his brother, Riker. "Let's speed thing up a little. We'll have some fun with this one!

_Well we've all heard about how the guys in the band weren't the popular kids in school_

_Now you hate your parents cuz of the way you turned out_

_But in the end, the blame's on you_

_And we all sympathize with your torn-apart heart_

_And your really artistic worldly views_

_It sells records when you're sad these days_

_It's super cool to be mad these days_

_I think rock and roll is really funny when it's serious_

_Don't hate us cuz we're happy_

_Don't hate us cuz we're beautiful_

_Don't hate us if we make you smile_

_Or if we go the extra mile_

_To make someone feel better on a really shitty day_

_And if you're hearing what I'm saying_

_Then I want you to say "I'm gay!"_

_Say "I'm gay!"_

_Let's start a movement_

_Let's start it right now_

_And if you don't know where to start_

_I can show you_

_I'm your new team captain_

_Put your left hand over your heart and repeat after me_

"It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual," Austin spoke into the microphone, while he looked at the rest of the band.

"It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual," Riker repeated.

"Rocky, Ratliff, Rydel? You guys wanna join in," Austin looked at the rest of the band who just stood there, completely zoned out.

The muffled replies of "Yeah, sure, whatever," could be heard.

"It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual," Austin said once more.

"It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual," The band chorused.

"Very nice," Austin replied. "Very. Nice."

_Don't hate us cuz we're happy!_

_Don't hate us cuz you're miserable!_

_Don't hate us if we make you smile_

_Or if we go the extra mile_

_To make someone feel better on a really shitty day_

_And if you're hearing what I'm saying_

_Then I want you to say, "I'm gay!"_

_Say "I'm gay!"_

The music continued to play as Austin said, "That's right, ladies and gentlemen. Pick up the phone because R5 is on the line! And you don't have to be sad anymore! You don't have to be mad anymore! We can all join hands and do ring around the freaking rosie! In fact, can we get some 'La La's' up in here?"

_It sells records when you're sad these days_

_It's super cool to be mad these days_

_I think rock and roll is really funny when it's serious!_

"Yo, where're my 'La La's' at?"

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la_**(2)**

Then, the song was over.

Within about an hour, the concert was completely over. The five rushed off stage and into their small lounge, where Ally was waiting for all of them.

"That was amazing!" She called out. "I can't believe how amazing you all were!" She went down the line, quickly hugging each and every one of them.

Even Austin.

When she realized what she did, she quickly pulled away from him. His face was red. Was it from anger...or embarrassment.

"Sorry," She said quickly. "I better be going. My dad is probably worried sick about me."

"It's only 8," Rocky pointed out.

"Yeah, but you know dads, always getting worried about their 'little girls.'" This was not good. Ally was getting too nervous. She shouldnt' have hugged Austin. Or Riker. Or any of them for that matter.

"Alright..." Rydel said suspiciously. "Austin, be a dear and walk Ally back to her room."

"But-"

"No buts, now off with you!" Rydel shoved them out the door.

"Soooo..." Austin said awkwardly when they were alone.

"How 'bout them Mets?" Ally playfully punched his shoulder. _Oh God. Why? Why? Why?_

"What?" Austin was clearly confused.

"Nevermind," Ally cleared her throat. "I believe you're supposed to be walking me to my room?"

"Oh, right..."

**Yay! Chapter finished-o! I'm so proud of myself. I finally got this done!**

**(1)- I don't own Disenchanted by My Chemical Romance *best band EVER! no offense to R5***

**(2)- I don't own I'm Gay by Bowling for Soup.**

**Hmmm... Anyone who reviews this time will get a free invisible soecks(:**

**Review, review, review.**

**Love. Love. Love. Love.**

**You. You. You. You.**

**BYEZZZ!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm proud of myself. Two consecutive days of new chapters(: Think I can make it three? **

The walk down the hallways was awkwardly quiet. Their few attempts at small talk were hopeless, and neither really wished to be with the other right then. "So what are you in to?" Ally asked in a final try to talk.

"Mostly music," Austin shoved his hands in his pockets. "I draw little comics sometimes, but they aren't much."

"I wish I could pull off what you did tonight. No way could I ever do it, though," Ally mentally sighed. At least they were having a small conversation. Sure, it wasn't with the person she wished it was-

(_Riker...)_

-but it was someone. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as they neared her room. Would her father be back? Would he still be out? Would he see Austin and suspect the worse?

"I guess this is the end of our journey," Austin smirked as he leaned against the wall outside of Ally's stateroom. "Need me to tell my sister anything?"

"Nope."

"You sure? This is a once in a lifetime chance?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Alright, fine." Ally gave in. No way was she seriously meaning what she said, though. "Tell her that she has one of the nicest brothers in the world."

"You talking about me?" Austin seemed to choke a little as he said these words.

"Of course not, I was talking about Riker!" Ally smirked. "That is, unless you want me to be talking about you."

"That's cool, I don't really care," He shrugged and pushed himself off the wall. "I'll leave it to you from here. Hope you don't need my help opening your door again."

_Smartass. _"No, I think I've got it," Ally slid her card into the slot on the door. Green. As she pushed the door open, she said, " By the way, I'm kidding about the brother thing."

**...**

_Could my heart have been pounding any harder? _Austin thought as he sulked down the hallway. He was really hoping for a goodnight kiss.

Or at least a high five.

A high five would have been good.

But he would've preferred a goodnight kiss.

When he arrived back his own room, he was greeted by the sight of only his sister. She sat on her bed, painting her toenails. "Hey, sis," Austin started to change clothes. When he didn't get a reply from her, he walked over to her and waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello?"

She ripped her headphones out of her ears and glared at him. "Can you not see that I was doing my toenails?!" She went back to her business, as Austin continued to strip and change.

He was in the midst of putting on an oversized sweatshirt of his uncle's when Rydel interrupted his deep thinking about nothing in particular. "Did you see Ally's room number?"

"Yeah, it was like 118 or something..." Austin went back to changing his clothes.

**...**

When Ally walked into her room, her father was sitting on the couch in the sitting area. _Thank God, he's home. _Something wasn't right, however. The air had a hint of an odd smell to it. "Daddy?" She called out to him. He hadn't made any notion that he had heard when she had come into the room. "Daddy, are you okay?"

"Allyson," He managed to get out. "Where have you been?"

"I've been out with friends, Daddy. What's wrong? You don't sound like yourself," Ally moved to sit in a chair beside him.

When he looked up, large bags under his eyes stood out. Every so often, he would hiccup. His eyes were red and bloodshot.

"Daddy?" Ally moved toward him and placed a hand on his arm. She was only met with burp in her face. Alcohol. She could smell it on his breath. "Gross, you're drunk!" Ally shoved herself off the chair and pulled her shorts down a little, since they had decided to readjust themselves when she sat down.

"Allyson! Sit back down, now!" Mr. Dawson grabbed at his daughter's arm, but she was too quick for him and pulled it away.

"No! I'll be back when you're sober!" With that, she scurried out the door.

**...**

Rydel sat on her bed, ear up to the receiver of the room phone. _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Those Godforsaken rings! _She slammed down the phone. _Didn't Austin take her back to her room?_

Rydel tried typing in the number again. _117, right? _

_"Did you see Ally's room number?"_

_"Yeah, it was like 118 or something."_

Rydel smacked her forehead. _118. _She punched in the number, and it only took a few rings for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" They said. They sounded tired.

"Hi, is Ally in?" Rydel asked as politely as she could.

"No, no, she said something about coming back when she was sober," The person on the other end said.

"What?!" Rydel cried into the phone. _This isn't good! Ally's drunk? Somewhere on the ship? _Rydel slammed down the receiver and grabbed her jacket. _I need to find her! _Banging quickly on the bathroom door, she said, "Austin! I'm going out! I'll be back soon!"

As she speed-walked down the hallway, she could only notice how eerily quiet it was. _This isn't right, people need to be out. _Only when she passed a steward did she let out a large breath she didn't know she was holding. _Where could Ally have gone? _

When she entered the elevator, her foot tapped impatiently. She pushed the button that took her to the highest deck. The ride up there seemed incredibly long, and as soon as the doors were open enough for her to squeeze through, she was out. Rydel was greeted with a cool blast of salty air. She could definitely get used to this. She stepped up to the railing and looked out over the rest of the ship. Only a few moving things could be seen, the water of the pool being one of them. At a closer glance, she could see someone in the pool. "Ally!" She called out. The person in the pool looked up to face her, but she couldn't make out any huge details from way up here. She set her sights on a staircase to her left, and hurriedly rushed down it. As she neared the pool, she could tell that it was definitely Ally in there.

"What're you doing out here?" She asked carefully, no need to upset a drunk person, right?

"Why are you talking like that? I'm not stupid," Ally said. Her mascara had flowed down her cheeks because of the salt water pool.

"Are you drunk?" Rydel blurted out.

"What? Of course not!" Ally exclaimed. "Why would I be drunk?"

"I called your room, and a man said that you went out and said you would be back when you were sober!" Rydel explained.

"I left because my father was being an ass, since he was drunk," Ally said. "I said 'I'll be back when you're sober.'"

Rydel sighed. "Thank goodness, if you had gotten drunk that fast, then you have a real problem."

"I've never been drunk in my life, honey," Ally giggled. "So, are you gonna join me in the pool, or am I just gonna be here all alone?"

"I can't come in, I just painted my toes," Rydel gestured to her toes.

"Oh, well that's o-"

"Rydel!"

"Austin?" Rydel looked up to the platform she had been standing on not five minutes ago. "Why are you here?"

"I got out of the shower, and you weren't there!" He yelled down at her.

"I knocked on the door and said I was going out!" Rydel screamed back.

Only then, did Austin notice Ally in the pool.

**...**

Austin was out of breath, as he had just run around the entire ship looking for his sister. He had finally spotted her down by the pool...with Ally.

When he descended the stairs, he jokingly asked Ally: "What was the good of me walking you home if you're just going to come back out?"

She just stared at him.

_My God, what's wrong with me? _ _Is there something on my face? My shirt?_

He reached down for the collar on his shirt, only to realize he wasn't wearing one. _Uh-huh, so that was it? _Austin smirked and stretched his arms over his head, giving Ally a clear view of his chest and abs. Even in the dark, the cherry red that spread over her face was apparent.

"Get out of the pool, Ally," Rydel reached down and grabbed Ally's hand. "Austin grab her other hand and help me pull her out."

"No, please don't!"

_Too late. _Austin smiled to himself as they heaved Ally out of the pool.

She stood in front of them, wearing only her bra and panties. Now, it was Austin's turn to blush.

"EEP!" She cried, and ran over to a deck chair, where her sweatshirt and shorts laid. She quickly slipped her sweatshirt over her head, but decided to leave her shorts off. Denim took to long to dry.

"Like what you saw?" She asked Austin, smirk clear in the moonlight.

"N-no," He stammered. _Way to make it obvious..._

**I hate to leave it here, not a very good place to stop. But, I've been typing for about two hours. My parents think that I've been talking to some perverted teenager.**

**Review, please! You get free chocolates! Invisible, of course...(:**

**-Cassidy**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I got bored so I decided to type a new chapter. My parents think I'm researching for a project on genetic disorders... I'm supposed to be doing haemophilia. **

"Keep your distance!" Ally screamed as Austin took a step toward her. "I'm warning you!" But, Austin didn't stop moving. He kept his eyes set on her face, half of it illuminated in bright, white moonlight. Every time he advanced toward her, she took two steps back. Eventually, she could only feel the ground on half of her feet, and when she looked behind her, she noticed she was on the edge of the pool. One more step back and she would be back in the water.

Austin kept taking steps toward her, and since she could no longer back up, she stood her ground. He was now about three steps away, but with one long stride, he could easily be touching her. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for something to happen, but it never did.

She opened her eyes, expected to see Austin almost smooshed against her face, but instead, she saw both Austin and Rydel doubled over in silent laughter. "It's not funny!" She yelled, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"It kind of is!" Rydel protested through her wild fits of giggling.

"No, it isn't!" Ally cried. Her eyes started to fill with tears, and she tried to blink them back the best she could, but not before a few managed to slide down her cheeks, which had now lost their cherry red color and turned a pale white. Austin's eyes went wide with shock as he realized what they'd done.

"Rydel, Rydel! Stop!" He tried his best to stop his sister's laughing, but a few giggles managed to escape before she met Ally's eyes that were now stone cold. "I'm sorry, Ally."

"Not sorry enough to not do it," Ally retorted, before running off back to the inside of the ship.

"I really am sorry!" Austin called after her.

Ally wiped her cold tears from her cheeks as she huffed down the walkways of the ship. She took random turns and really didn't pay attention to where she was going. When her senses finally kicked in, she realized she was in a library. She plopped down on a red leather couch and buried her face in her knees. She cried silently, her shoulders heaving up and down. Her head only popped up when she decided she needed fresh air, which was not very often.

Her name was being called out in the hallway, but she didn't pay any mind to it. Ally just kept her eyes pressed onto her kneecaps, and her dark brown curls covering her head and dangling down over her arms. Only when a pair of feet padded into the library, did she pay attention to what was going on. She quickly and quietly got off the couch and hid into between the shelves.

"Ally, are you in here?" It was Austin's voice. Ally shrunk farther in between the shelves, and went a little too far in. A book fell off and landed with _thud! _on the floor. "I know you're in here, Ally, just come out!"

Ally sheepishly crept out from behind the shelf, and into the large reading area of the room, where she saw Austin standing alone with his hands shoved into the pockets of his sweatpants.

He still didn't have a shirt on. "Ally, I really am sorry." Ally didn't say anything. "Ally, please, say something!" Ally kept on ignoring him. "Ally, how many times do I have to say it?"

"Only about two hundred more," Ally examined her fingernails, anything to avoid his eyes.

"Really?" Austin whined.

"Really," Ally persisted.

"Alright," Austin sighed. "You asked for it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sor-"

"Alright!" Ally interrupted. "Alright! Apology accepted!"

"Forgiven hug?" Austin offered, as he stretched his arms open wide.

"In your dreams," Ally scoffed, before brushing past him and out the door.

**...**

_That was embarassing. _Austin reached up and scratched the back of his neck. "Geez, Austin, way to mess it up..." He said to himself. He turned on his heel, only to come face to face with Ally.

"Mess what up?" Ally asked, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Psh, nothing!" Austin turned away to hide the light blush that covered his face.

"I just came back to get my shorts, and I see you talking to yourself..." Ally walked past him, her shoulder lightly touching his. His blush turned even darker. "Bye, Austin."

"Bye," Austin said breathingly.

**...**

When Ally walked back into her room, her father was passed out on the couch. She crept past him to her suitcase and stripped off her clothes. She grabbed her pajamas and special shampoo and walked into the bathroom. _Best to get in a quick shower since I took that dip in the pool. _

The water ran smoothly down her body, which she now realized was extremely cold. Warm water flowing all over her was exactly what she needed. When she tilted her head back to get the water into it, she lost her balance and fell. Her head hit the wall behind her, and her toes slammed into the same wall as her head. She laid on her back-which was now throbbing in pain-on the shower floor and silently wept over the pain. Who would be there to help her anyway? Her dad? Fat chance.

She reached her arm above her and felt around for the bar that they always had in showers. Her fingers curled around the smooth metal bar, and she pulled herself up. _There's gonna be a bruise there in the morning. _Ally rubbed her back and stepped out of the shower. _So I didn't get clean, so what? _ She grabbed the white fluffy towel from the rack and wrapped it around her body. She looked at herself in the slightly fogged mirror and pulled her sopping hair away from her face. The towel dried her off quickly and she pulled on her pajama pants and bottoms.

When Ally exited the bathroom, she walked over to her father and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight, Daddy," She said. Ally pulled the covers away from the bed and crawled into them. The minute her head hit the pillow, she was out.

**...**

The second Austin got back, he crawled into bed. He couldn't sleep, though, as his mind was filled with thoughts of Ally. "Why can't you want me as bad as I want you?" He whispered.

He only prayed that no one heard him.

**I made it three days in a row! I'm so happy! I can probably make it four, as long as I don't get too much homework. (: How much do you guys want me to update. Is everyday too often? Are you missing chapters because I started posting them too often? **

**I love you. Review to get free invisible cupcakes(:(:(: :):):)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I didn't update yesterday, but I have an amazing valid excuse. I was throwing up nonstop about an hour after I got home from school, so I couldn't really touch anything and risk getting germs on it or anything. Since I'm staying home from school today, I thought this would be a good time to update and what not.**

**I'm spending my day watching HGTV...I love houses too much.**

**One more thing, I'm mother-freaking psyched for Christmas! I'm so excited. I love Christmas, it's my absolute favorite time of year, one of the only times I'm ever actually happy. I love the smells and Christmas carols and the bright lights and wonderful colors. So many amazing things happen around Christmas! **

Austin still laid there in his bed, wide awake. He could just barely feel the movement of the ship as it slid across the surface of the water. It gently rocked back and forth, and may be used as a lullaby to some, but a nerve-wracking mess to others. _Should I go for it? Would she laugh at me? Reject me? Does she already have someone special? Is she gay? What if she likes Rydel? Is Ally really a man in disguise? Nonsense, you saw her underwear today. There was absolutely no sign that she is or ever was a man. Austin, stop talking to yourself in your head, that's even weirder than talking to yourself out loud. _

His brother stirring in the bed beside him jarred him from his worrying. _You're worrying too much over nothing, if she wants you, she'll come to you._

**...**

_"Ally!" Rydel called out from the mini-golf course on the ship. "Come here! I wanna hang out!"_

_"Coming!" Ally giggled. She ran toward her new-found friend. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and she was wearing a bikini top and really short shorts. As she was climbing the stairs, a strong gust of wind knocked her down, but she never hit the ground. When she looked up, Austin was lingering over her, holding her up. _

_"Smooth..." He said. Austin did not look happy. _

_"What's wrong, Austin?" Ally asked. He didn't say anything. "Austin, what's wrong?" _

_Ally's back hit the ground as Austin dropped her and ran away. "Austin! Wait! Come back!" _

_She tried chasing after him, but she wasn't moving, and he was only getting farther away._

_"Come back," She whispered before stopping once again. _

Ally jolted up in her bed, beads of sweat covering her forehead. _What was that about? _She pushed herself out of bed and walked toward the fridge, where she removed a bottle of water. She opened it and downed it in a series of large gulps. _Why did I dream about that? _

Ally grabbed her room key and exited the room. She wasn't sure where she planned on going, but she just wanted to be out of the room. _Nothing will be open at this hour. _She closed her eyes and hit a random floor button when she stepped into the elevator.

_U Deck,_ she thought as she opened her eyes. _Where have I heard that? _

Ally slid down the back wall of the elevator. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the red carpeted wall. She barely heard the _ding _as she elevator doors opened. Reluctantly, she pushed herself up and out the door. She turned to her right, then left, then right again.

_U-92...wonder who stays here? What's their story?_

**...**

Austin finally decided that since he was obviously not getting any sleep tonight, a little more fresh air would do him some good. He grabbed a room key and opened the door, only to come face-to-face with a familiar brunette.

"What are you doing here?" He whisper-yelled.

"I was just going for a walk around the ship! I didn't know this was your room!" Ally whisper-yelled back.

"Then why were you waiting outside of it like a crazy stalker?"

"I don't know! I was wondering who was staying in it!"

"Well, now you know! Don't creep on me now, please!"

Gradually, their conversation was getting louder.

"Like I would ever!" Ally finally started yelling.

"Ally, shh, do you want to wake the entire ship?"

"Sorry."

"Let's go for a walk, yeah?" Austin offered.

"Sure," Ally smiled a little.

On opposite sides of the hall, they walked together to the elevator. When they stepped inside, Austin pressed the button that took them the highest.

They were both drifting off to sleep when the elevator stopped.

"What's going on? Why aren't we moving?" Ally began to panic.

"Relax, I'm sure they're just having a little bit of a technical difficulty. We should be moving in a minute or two." Austin tried to keep Ally calm.

"This isn't good, this isn't good at all," Ally moved her hands up to head and began tugging on her hair. "I don't do well in small spaces!"

"Ally, Ally, calm down. You're going to be okay!" Austin seized her by the shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes.

The lights went out.

"My God! We're going to die in here! We're going to die and no one will ever find us!" Ally slid down against the wall and set her head in between her knees, still tugging on her hair.

"Ally, you need to calm down!" Austin couldn't see her.

"Austin, where are you? I can't see you!" Ally yelled.

"Ally, we're in an elevator, there's only so many places I could be," Her panicing was really getting annoying.

Ally felt around for Austin, but since she didn't move from her spot on the floor, she could feel far. "I'm scared, Austin," she whispered into her legs.

"Don't be, we're in an elevator, nothing will happen," Austin assured her.

"The cables could pop! The light could explode and start a fire! Some firey vortex could open in the floor and suck us down, never to be seen again!" Ally listed all the things that could happen.

"Stop, you're thinking of worst case scenarios," Austin moved over to the other side of the elevator, where he was sure she was. He reached out his arm, and his hand brushed the fabric of her shirt.

"Tell me when you're about to do that, it scared me," She jumped under his touch.

"See? You knew it was me, and not see evil demon from hell or something," Austin scooted a little closer to her. "That's good."

"I'm still scared," She said simply.

"Then come here," Austin got as close to her as he could and put his arms around her waist. He pulled her on top of his stretched out legs, and laid her head against his chest.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly.

"Trying to get you to calm down," He answered.

"Oh."

Ally grabbed his shirt with her fists and quietly sobbed into it. He wrapped his arms around the girl on his lap and pulled her close.

This was going to be a long night.

**Sooooo... trapped in an elevator.**

**Tell me, if you were trapped in an elevator with your crush, would you be happy? How would you feel?**

**I have to write another story for English, and the rough draft is due by Monday, so you might not get many updates this weekend. Plus, I'm supposed to be going to Charleston tomorrow, but I guess I could get the rough draft of my story done in the car...**

**Review to get a free invisible... JOSH HUTCHERSON AND/OR ROSS LYNCH(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Since I'm sick, I decided I'd upload another chapter. I might get one more up today too, but I don't know. Right now, I'm watching the Lady and the Tramp on Disney Jr. (what happened to Playhouse Disney?) and it got my creative juices flowing(:**

_Why am I just laying here? Why aren't I getting up? We could potentially be stuck in here till morning, if I don't stay awake, who knows what he could do to me in my sleep?_

Ally quietly sobbed into Austin's shirt, even though she could now tell he was asleep. His chest rose and fell slowly and rhythmically, much like the ship. Ally sat up and straddled Austin's waist. She leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you for staying calm and taking care of me."

Then, she laid back down against his chest and fell into a restless sleep.

**...**

When Austin woke up, Ally was cuddled into his side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Als, wake up," He moved his arm to wake her up.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. "What time is it?" She groggily asked.

"I don't know, I don't have my phone on me," Austin stood up and dusted his pants off.

"You're such a girl," Ally laughed and held her hands up. Austin grabbed them and effortlessly pulled her to her feet.

"I'm sorry I care about how I look!" Austin chimed.

"Try pressing a button and see if the elevator moves, the lights are back on, anyway."

Austin pressed a random deck number.

The elevator began to move. Ally screamed with happiness, and threw her arms around Austin's neck. After he got over his moment of shock, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Just as they pulled away, the doors to the elevator opened. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see the stupid carpet in this ship!" Ally ran out of the elevator and began to kiss the ground.

"Let's not get too happy there, Ally," Austin pulled her up off the ground and stood her up. "Don't want you to sex it up with the floor."

"Oh, hush," Ally shoved him playfully on the chest.

"Come on, let's hope your dad isn't up yet," Austin grabbed her hand and ran down the hallway with her. They weren't sure what floor they were on, but eventually they'd find the room.

**...**

When they arrived at Ally's room, they were out of breath. Huffing and puffing, Ally opened the door, and was greeted by a very unhappy father. "Where have you been, Ally?"

"I was going for a walk last night, but the elevator got stuck, and then I fell asleep, and-"

"And who was that boy?"

"That was Austin, Daddy. I swear nothing happened!"

"I don't care. You were out all night with a boy, you're not leaving this room without my permission!"

"But, Daddy! That's completely unreasonable! We got stuck in an elevator!"

"We?"

"Well, yes, Austin was there, too, but-"

"So, you spent the night with a boy?"

"On accident, Daddy! Never on purpose!"

"You're not allowed to leave this room for the duration of this vacation!"

"I hate you!" She screamed, and threw herself on her bed.

"Ally-"

"Shut up!" She sobbed. "Go away! Leave me alone! I hate you! Stay out of my life!"

"You don't mean that..."

"Oh, if only I didn't!"

"Ally-"

"Goodby, Father!" She stood up and pushed him out the door, where Austin had been standing the entire time.

"Austin, did you hear all of that?"

"What the screaming and yelling and 'I hate you?'" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"I didn't hear a bit of it if you didn't want me to."

"Would you like to come inside?" Ally offered, more out of politeness than anything else.

"I don't know..."

"I can invite Rydel over, too, if it makes things less awkward."

"I guess..."

**...**

Half an hour later, the three of them were sitting on the couch, watching old family videos of the Moon's.

"They can't see me behind this fence," The camera closed in on Rocky's face. "It's called blending in like a ninja!" **(1)**

Ally could help but laugh, although she may have overdone it a tad. She was rolling on the floor, holding her stomach, and laughing as loud as she possibly could. Anything with the word "ninja" made her laugh so hard she couldn't stop.

Austin and Rydel began laughing, too. Not because of the video, but because of Ally's fits of giggles. Ally snorted and they all began laughing even harder.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Ally nervously got up and walked to the door. She looked out the peephole, and there stood...Riker. She quickly turned the knob and let Riker in.

"Hey Riker," She said, a stupid grin covering her face.

"Hi, Ally," Riker smiled a small smile. "I came to get my little brother and sister."

"We aren't that much younger than you!" Austin called out from the living area.

"Doesn't matter, you're still younger!" Riker stuck his tounge out and laughed. "Come on. we have to go to dinner with mom and dad.

"What time is it?" Austin asked, furrowing his eyebrows together. He didn't think they'd been in the elevator long enough for it to be evening.

"Ten o'clock," Riker stated.

"You said dinner, though..." Austin said suspiciously.

"Did I? I meant brunch," Riker corrected.

"I guess we'll go get ready," Austin and Rydel complained.

"I'll meet you at the room," Riker said as the other two walked out the door. He closed the door behind them.

"Why'd you do that?" Ally asked, turning toward the fridge to get a bottle of water. "You wany anyth-"

Suddenly, Riker grabbed her wrist and crashed her against his chest. "Riker, what are you-"

She was interrupted by Riker pressing his lips firmly against hers. There was nothing rough about the kiss, it was just sudden. It was soft, but firm, intimate, but careful.

"I've wanted to do that since I met you in the elevator," He sighed as he pulled away. Then, he simply walked out the door without so much as a good-bye.

Ally raised her fingers to her lips. _What the hell?_

**...**

Austin quickly changed from his dirty sweat clothes into a clean pair of jeans and a button down. _I almost wish the elevator thing had never ended. Eventually we might have..._

His thoughts were interrupted when his brother walked through the door, a stupid grin covering his face.

"Dude," Austin laughed. "You look stoned."

"I'm just happy," Riker sighed.

"Why?" Austin asked skeptically. "Unless..." His eyes went wide. What happened after he and Rydel left Ally's room?

"I did something..." Riker danced over to his suitcase. They were never going to move their clothes from the suitcases to the drawers.

"What did you do?" Austin asked.

"Oh, just something," Riker sighed once more.

"Why bring it up if you aren't going to tell me?!" Austin complained.

"Fine," Riker gave in. "I found someone's heart to break."

_Ally... _

"Are you talking about Ally?" Austin questioned.

"Oh yeah," Riker nodded his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Riker, I swear, if you hurt her, I will-"

"You'll what?" Riker asked. "You can't do anything. I'm untouchable."

_Damn..._

**I'm not really sure I like this chapter... I didn't mean to make Riker the bad guy in this, but... I needed something to go on. I think this will be a trilogy, now that I think about it.**

**(1)- From "The Cabin" by rikerlynch. (Found on YouTube)**

**Review for free invisible bacon:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry I haven't been uploading every day like I was going to. I have two projects due this week, and I'm working my ass off getting them done. It's so hard, but I'm getting through with it. Tomorrow's a half-day, so I should have extra time to do things a little earlier. **

**I'm counting down the days till Christmas(:**

Ally sat on the couch, feet tucked beside her. She was feeling one of her nerdy moods coming on, one where she loves anime and wanted everything to do with it. Her book was open to crisp new page, the end of her gel pen stuck in her mouth.

She quickly wrote down any lyrics that came to her head. The tune wasn't her own, but she just loved the lyrics that flowed through her mind. She scrawled across the top in her neatest handwriting:

"_I'll Bend The Hell Out Of You: To the Tune of 'I'll Make a Man Out Of You'_

_Let's get down to business_

_To defeat Amon_

_Water, earth, and fire_

_But there's still just one_

_He's the biggest douche I've ever met_

_And you can bet it by Book 2_

_Amon, I'll bend the hell out of you_

_Fiery as Azula_

_And as tough as Toph_

_Swift just like Katara_

_But as Aang, I'm off_

_I can't meditate or be the leaf_

_But with three, it just won't do_

_Somehow, I'll bend the hell out of you_

_I'm never gonna calm myself_

_Gotta stay with Tenzin's teachings_

_But screw the rules, pro-bending is my jam_

_This guy's got me scared to death_

_Hope he doesn't take my bending_

_Now I really wish the Equalists would scram_

_I must be light as a flying lemur_

_I must be calmer than most by far_

_Must keep my temper and fear no others_

_And soon I will be the next great Avatar_

_TIme is racing toward as_

_Till Amon comes forth_

_Take to heart my training, _

_And I'll brave the storm_

_He will never have his way with us_

_Benders you know what to do_

_Amon, we'll bend the hell out of you_

_I must be light as a flying lemur_

_I must be calmer than most by far_

_Must keep my temper and fear no other_

_And soon I will be the next great Avatar_

_I must be light as a flying lemur_

_I must be calmer than most by far_

_Must keep my temper and fear no other_

_And soon I will be the next great Avatar" __**(1)**_

Since Ally didn't have her piano with her, she couldn't practice playing it. She sighed and closed her songbook, just as there was a knock at the door.

Ally walked over cautiously and slowly opened the door. Outside, stood a stewardess. "Excuse me, ma'am. Our P.A. system isn't working properly, and we just wanted to check all the rooms to make sure there was nothing wrong with the speaker," The woman said.

"Oh, by all means," Ally stepped back to let the lady into the room. Her name tag read "Helen."

Helen pulled a screwdriver from her pocket and removed the holy **(Hehe, holy...) **plate from the ceiling. After a quick inspection, she said, "Nothing seems to be wrong with this one." She quickly bustled out the door and to the next room.

"I've got a whole day ahead of me, what should I do?" Ally quickly slipped on her bathing suit and put on a pair of shorts. She grabbed a towel and left the room. As the elevator rose to the sky deck, the faint sound of music could be heard. It got louder as she stepped on deck. Large stereos vibrated with every sound, and it would so loud she could barely hear herself think. Ally crept over to the nearest deckhand and asked if it was possible for them to turn the music down. Of course, she had to repeat herself a few times before she was heard.

When the music was lowered, the groans and complaints of people could be heard across the deck. Ally was obviously the only one who felt relief in the quiet. She spread her stuff out on a deck chair and shimmied out of her shorts. She laid down and fell asleep.

**...**

All throughout brunch, Austin sent small glares toward his brother. He didn't eat much, he just really shoved it around on his plate.

"Austin, dear, you aren't eating your pancakes," His mother pointed out.

"I'm not really hungry," Austin replied. He sighed and put his head in his left hand, still using his right to push around his food.

"Austin, you look sad," Rydel stated. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Austin had a hint of venom in his voice. He shot his brother a look. "Nothing at all."

"Looks like somebody's night in the elevator didn't do him any good," Riker sing-songed.

"What night in the elevator?" Their father furrowed his eyebrows together.

"No night in the elevator!" Austin obviously lied.

"May I be excused?" Rydel asked.

"Yes," Her mother said quickly, before returning her attention to Austin's night in the elevator.

Rydel scurried down the hall and into another elevator. When she stepped into their room, she ran straight over to the phone. She dialed Ally's room number twice, but neither time did anybody pick up. _I'll try again later..._

**...**

Ally awoke with a start when she was splashed with cold water from the pool. She was aware of a very distinct burning feeling all over her body, and quickly ran to the bathroom.

She was relieved to see that she wasn't sunburned...just unnaturally tan. It took all her strength not to scream, because she had wanted a tan, but not one this deep. She looked like deep fried bacon that had been left to shrivel.

Ally gasped and ran out the bathroom, her brown curls bouncing frantically on her dark brown shoulders. _I can cover it up,_ She told herself. _That's what makeup is for. _She could very easily fix her face with makeup, and her legs with tights, but her arms were the problem. She decided to worry about that later.

When she stepped into her room, she noticed the phone was blinking. _Missed calls..._

She hit redial and held the phone up to her ear.

"Yello?" The voice from the other end answered. It sounded like Austin.

"Austin, why did you call me?" Ally asked.

"Oh, I didn't. Rydel did," He explained.

"What did she want?" Ally questioned.

"She wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to this dance thing on deck tonight," Austin replied. Ally wasn't much of a partier, but she decided she needed to loosen up a little.

"Tell her to come by room like three hours before the party?" Ally said, more as a question than a statement.

"Sure thing," Austin quickly hung up the phone.

**...**

Rydel was standing outside of Ally's door. It was four o'clock. The party started at seven. She had everything she needed to get ready gathered in her arms, she just hoped this is what they were doing.

When Ally opened the door, half her hair was straightened, and the other half was in the process of. "Come in quickly," Ally ushered Rydel inside. "I don't want to be seen like this!"

Rydel laughed as she stepped over the thresh hold of the room.

**...**

Three hours and fifteen minutes later, the two girls arrived on deck. Each of their eyes scanned the perimeter of the area, searching for potential victims of dancing.

Ally's eyes fell on Austin, who was dancing with a rather tall blonde girl. She was gorgeous, and her hair was up in some elaborate up do.

Only one question was running through Ally's mind: _Why does it hurt so much? _

Then: _That should be me. _

**(1)- I don't own this parody. It's by a YouTuber called "adrisaurus." Check it out(: It's pretty cool.**


	10. Arlie

**I'm back, second day in a row(: Thank goodness! Just as a warning, I won't be update through December 26-January 2nd. I'm going to Iowa...**

Truth be told, Austin could care less about this girl he was dancing with. She was annoying, and generally smelled like fish. He decided to keep dancing with her though, he wasn't one to hurt someone's feelings. The sun had just set, and the ship was dark, except for the disco ball and blue lights they had hung around the deck. The girl's head turned at the calling of her name. Chelsea? It seemed like a fitting name for the fish girl.

Chelsea quickly walked toward the general area her name had been called from. Austin walked over to the snack stands and looked for something that seemed appetizing. He hadn't grown too accustomed to the actual seafood on this ship, and he definitely wanted something he was used to. His eyes scanned the table, but only found small octopuses and fish. Little sandwiches sat on a tray, but just from the smell, Austin could tell he didn't want to eat them.

Once he gave up his hunt for food, he walked around the ship. The salty breeze felt good, but didn't fill the hole he had. He wasn't quite sure what he needed to fill it.

**... ... ...**

After having several people bump into her, Ally decided she needed some space. She walked up to the mini-golf course, where her only company was an elderly couple that didn't much mind to her. They just continued their game of put put.

Ally sat on a stone and put her head in her left hand. With her right, she drew invisible patterns in the fake grass. The stars drifted in the sky, and cast their eery reflection back down to the water. The lapping sound of the sea against the ship could faintly be heard over the music below.

Deep thoughts ran through Ally's head as she drew her patterns that eventually turned into words. A name, actually.

_Austin Moon. _

**...**

_I got all dressed up, and I'm not even enjoying myself. Why can't I just have fun? _ Austin shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his suit pants. The gentle breeze tossled his hair in a soft wind-swept look, and made his squint his eyes. He saw Riker moving stealthily toward the golf course, and only prayed his mind wasn't set on something like girls.

**...**

Ally jumped when the hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around to see Riker staring into her eyes.

More like her soul, actually.

"H-hey, Riker," She stuttered.

"I'm sorry," Riker aplogized. "Did I scare you?"

"Not at all," Ally lied through her teeth.

"Alright," Riker took a seat beside her.

"You having fun?" Ally asked, returning to drawing her shapes in the grass. _Austin Moon._

"Now that I'm up here, I am," Riker said flirtatiously. Ally couldn't help but blush, and then blush even more when she realized she was blushing.

"Hey, Riker?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, since the kiss?" Ally managed to choke out. "What does this make us?"

"What do you want it to make us?" Riker asked, nudging her shoulder with his. **(1)**

"I'm not sure..."

"How about we go to dinner tomorrow?" Riker offered. "If you feel sparks, we're together."

"Alright," Ally agreed.

**...**

Austin had just happened to be walking when he heard Riker and Ally talking. _The kiss? Is that what happened when we left her room earlier? _He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. His breath flew up into his hair, making it jump. _What if she feels something? Am I going to have to see her everyday? Wait...after we get off the ship, he won't be able to see her! But, that'll also mean my chances with her are ruined... _

Austin inwardly sighed as he pushed off the wall, only to collide with someone in front of him. He looked down to see a girl with ginger hair, bright blue eyes, and beautiful perfectly pink lips. "Sorry," He mumbled.

"Don't mention it," The girl said, then stuck out her hand. "Scarlett, but my friends call me Arlie."

Austin grabbed her hand. "Austin, but my friends call me Austin."

Arlie punched him playfully in the shoulder. "You aren't half bad, kid."

**...**

Ally paced the length of her room. Her father had returned, not saying a word to her, and gotten into the shower. She was glad, because he still reeked of alcohol.

She was going on a date with Riker tomorrow, but why wasn't she excited?

Perhaps she just didn't want romance on her vacation.

Perhaps she was worried it would go wrong.

Perhaps it was because she had seen Austin with yet another girl.

**Ohhh... so? Who's Arlie? How is she gonna play into the story? **

**If you review... you get free invisible PENGUINS!**

**I'm soooo happy I'm updating quickly again. Another idea for a story just popped into my head, and I'm already writing the first chapter, but I won't get that story started until I finish this one.**

**Therefore, I'm sorry to say that "Is There Hope" will not have a sequel):**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, this is the third time I've tried to type this chapter. Both of the other times, my computer got screwed up and died. Fingers crossed it won't happen this time. **

**Maybe I should start saving my stuff more frequently...**

Ally stood in the shower, as she had decided she needed to wash all the makeup and hairspray off before she went to bed. Honestly, she thought it could wait until morning, but she really just didn't want to see her dad right now. She sang softly to herself, because she was afraid someone might hear her. There was no way she could walk out in public again if that happened.

"_Fiery as Azula, and as tough as Toph. Swift just like Katara, but as Aang, I'm off," _The words of her song flowed smoothly out of her mouth. Water trickled through her hair and down onto the tiled floor of the shower, cascading down her fingertips. It dripped into puddles, with soft clicks each time. The water from the showerhead rushed over her, soft and warm. Reaching behind her, she turned off the scalding liquid.

When she stepped out, a gust of her own steam rushed into her face. Ally wrapped herself in the white, fluffy towel on the sink, and brushed out her hair. Tip-toeing out of the bathroom, she made her way over to her suitcase and pulled out her pajamas, which consisted of a tanktop and pair of sweatpants. Her father was asleep in his bed, so Ally just changed right there.

She nestled into bed and closed her eyes, but she couldn't sleep. She was too busy thinking about her date with Riker.

**... ... ...**

Rydel sat at a circular table, squished between Riker and Austin. Due to her begging, they had come to a karaoke bar, where a rather large woman was on stage singing a very off key version of "My Heart Will Go On." Riker had a very airy look on his face, and Austin was glaring daggers at him.

"You should go up there," Rydel insisted to Austin. "You love to sing."

"We've already performed on the ship, let's give other people a chance, yeah?" Austin tilted his head to the side, annoyed. He couldn't think of anything except Riker and Ally. Ally and Riker. Rally. Alker. _Stop think about it! _He told himself, but the more he thought that, the more Ally and Riker popped into his head. "I need some fresh air," He slid out of the booth, catching the smirk on Riker's face as he did so.

**... ... ... **

Ally tossed and turned under the suffocating blankets of her bed. She grunted as each position made her more uncomfortable than the last. Finally, she decided, she stood up and walked over to the refridgerator and opened a bottle of water. After taking a sip, she set it on her bedside table and crawled back under the sheets, and only the sheets. Folding her arms on top of her, she closed her eyes once again.

This time, it only took a few minutes to drift off.

**... ... ...**

"Austin!" Arlie called out. Austin returned her voice with a three-fingered wave. "What are you doing out here so late at night, kid?"

"Just decided I needed to get some fresh air," Austin sighed and shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his faded jeans.

"In other words," Arlie seemed to translate. "Your mind is filled with thoughts of a girl, and you're trying to clear your head because you'll never get her?"

"Spot on," Austin gave in.

"Of course it was," Arlie chided. "What's her name?"

"Ally."

"What's she like?"

"She's definitely one of the dorkiest people you'll ever meet," Austin thought back to their night in the elevator. "In a good way.

"She has the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen, and her hair is the exact same shade. She's so tiny and frail, I'm afraid I'll break her if I hug her. Most of all, she's going on a date with my brother tomorrow."

"That sucks," Arlie tried to sympathize. "Don't worry, I won't get in your way."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not into guys," Arlie said with a wink before turning and strutting away.

Austin stared after her, then chuckled to himself.

**... ... ...**

_"Welcome, Miss Ally Dawson!" The announcer boomed into the microphone. Ally stepped on stage, making sure to exaggerate her hips, and made her way over to the microphone. _

_"Um," She thought for a moment before continuing. "I just wanted to say that I could never do what I do without you guys. Keep rocking." She smiled, then grabbed the mic as the music began to play. _

_"I feel like I'm drowning in ice water_

_My lips have turned a shade of blue_

_I'm frozen with this fear_

_That you may disappear_

_Before I've given you the truth_

_I bleed my heart out on this paper for you_

_So you can see what I can't say_

_I'm dying here_

_'Cause I can't say what I want to_

_I bleed my heart out just for you_

_I've always dreamed about this moment_

_And now it's here and I've turned to stone_

_I stand here petrified_

_As I look in your eyes_

_My head is ready to explode_

_I bleed my heart out on this paper for you_

_So you can see what I can't say_

_I'm dying here_

_'Cause I can't say what I want to_

_I bleed my heart out just for you_

_And it's all here in _

_Black and White and Red_

_For all the times those words were never said_

_I bleed my heart out on this paper for you_

_So you can see what I can't say_

_I'm dying here_

_'Cause I can't say what I want to_

_I bleed my heart out just for you." __**(1)**_

Ally shot up in bed. There was no way she had just dreamed about being famous. She had always told herself that she would never be famous, that she would keep her music to herself. Not that she was afraid of it, but because she didn't want other people taking over her style and twisting it into something so distorted and deformed that it wouldn't be her anymore.

_I'm very obviously not getting any sleep tonight. _Ally got up and padded to the bathroom, where she rinsed her face with cold water. _Get it together, Dawson. What is with you lately? Getting jealous of other girls with Austin? Wishing you were famous? This isn't you. Get over yourself. Go back to normal, average Ally Dawson. _

She glanced behind her at the phone on the table, it read "2:17."

"Great," She muttered to herself. "I still have another six hours before anything opens." She grabbed her jacket and stepped out the room. "Guess I'll go to sleep on deck."

Stars glittered the sky, something you couldn't see in the city. Wrapped in her blanket, Ally settled into a deck chair and closed her eyes. _Go to sleep. Go to sleep. GODAMMIT, GO TO SLEEP!_

**... ... ...**

When the door opened, Austin just had to see who it was. Of course, it was none other than Ally. She had her jacket wrapped around her shoulders, and she was steadily heading his way. Quickly, he ducked out of the way and behind a railing. She passed right by him and laid down in a deck chair. Her eyes closed and she began to fidget.

_She's trying to sleep. _

Without thinking, Austin got up and tip-toed over to the chair beside the napping brunette. He brushed a strand of her chocolatey hair back and began to coo her to sleep.

_"Your little hand's wrapped around my finger and it's so quiet in the world tonight. Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming, so I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light. To you, everything's funny. You've got nothing to regret. I'd give all I have honey, if you could stay like that." __**(2)**_

Ally's finger slightly twitched. She was deeply sleeping. Austin leaned down and brushed all of her hair back from her forehead, and pressed his lips tenderly against it. "Goodnight, Als."

He began to walk away, but was pulled back when Ally softly said his name.

**(1)-Bleed: Hot Chelle Rae**

**(2)-Never Grow Up: Taylor Swift**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated since before Christmas. And I hate when people do this but, I need 90 reviews before I post the next chapter. The next chapter is actually the last one...D:**

**There is a scene in this story that completely comes from Titanic... sort of.**

Turns out that Ally didn't really want him, she was just saying random thing in her sleep.

But, Austin still wondered what she was dreaming about. It was still dark outside, and he very clearly wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

His heart was thumping with the intensity of a thousand drums echoing in a cave. His mind raced at the speed of light and sound, turning everything he'd ever known over and over again in his head. He was confused.

It was chilly outside for the Southern Atlantic, but inside was claustrophobic, and people were staring at him. Laughing silently. Watching him. Knowing he was confused. Conflicted. They wouldn't help. None of them would.

They laughed at him because he was in love, and he didn't know how to deal with it.

... ... ...

It was seven o'clock now, and Riker was perfectly on time. He wasn't dressed terribly fancy, but not too casual. He wore a leather jacket over a white button down shirt, a pair of nice jeans, and black Sperry's.

Ally had on a dress that stopped just above her knees. It was black, and swirled up her body like a cyclone. The bust was purple and covered in black lace. She had decided to straighten her hair, and put on a purple smokey makeup look.

No way did she look like Ally Dawson.

"Ready to go?" Riker offered his arm, and together they strolled down the hallway.

... ... ...

An hour later, and completely fed up, Ally was running down the promenade deck, praying that no one would try to stop her.

To the best of her luck, no one did.

When she reached the back of the ship, she slipped her shoes off and climbed over the railing. **(1)** Holding herself up with her arms, she leaned out and looked at the water.

She was fed up with everything. Her father. Just men in general. Men always say women make crazy assumptions without reasoning, but what reason do men have to cheat? It's not fair. She was tired of being used as a toy, something people can throw away when they're done.

She was going to jump. It's too bad her vacation had to end like this. Before she could jump, someone said from behind her, "Don't do it."

"Go away, Austin."

"I'm not going away until you come back over here."

"I'm not coming over there until you go away."

"Look, if you jump in, I'm coming in after you."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"Go away."

"You won't do it."

"Excuse me?"

"You won't jump."

"Who are you to tell me what I will and won't do?"

"You aren't going to jump."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you aren't. Just give me your hand, I'll pull you back over."

Without her realizing it, Austin had gotten close to her. She turned around slowly and grabbed his hand.

She stepped up once with no problem.

When she tried to step up again, however, she slipped on the cold sweat that had been forming on her feet.

She was dangling now, both hands holding on to Austin's wrist. He struggled in grasping on to her. He heaved with all his might until she was over the railing and on the ground beneath him. Her eyes were filled with hate and resentment, yet love and wanting. How had he not noticed it before?

Softly, he said, "Is this a habit of yours, falling off of stuff?"

She laughed and let a tear slide down her wind-burned cheeks. "Shut up."

"On one condition..."

"What condition?"

"You never try to do that again, Ally."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"You're too good for that. My brother is just an ass."

"How did you know this was about your brother?"

"You aren't the first one he's played, Ally."

"There have been others?"

"Tons."

"Now I feel even more stupid."

"Don't."

"Too late."

"Hey, Ally?"

"How do you feel about my brother?"

Ally thought back to the date.

She had actually been picturing what it would've been like if it were her and Austin, not her and Riker.

She had pictured Austin in his place the entire time.

Honestly, it look almost perfect.

"He's a dick."

"Correct."

"He's an attractive dick."

"Also correct. And, how do you feel about me?"

"You're amazing, the complete opposite of your brother."

"Correct again."

When their lips touched, the whole world exploded in fire and explosions. Her stomach flipped and flopped. His heart raced and stopped.

When they pulled away, the only thing she could think about was the feel of his lips on hers.

Until her father pulled Austin off her. "Stay away from my daughter, freak!"

"Daddy!" Ally gasped.

"Ally, come on. We're leaving. You've spent enough time with these people."

She looked from Austin, whom she had known for a total of 6 days, and her father, whom she had known her entire life. "Yes, sir."

"Ally-" Austin started.

"I'm sorry, Austin."

"Bye, I guess."

"Bye."

When they walked away, Ally turned around and waved.

He looked at her hand.

"_Meet me here later. Midnight."_

**...so...yeah...**

**(1)-There is no way they would let you close to the real back of the ship on a cruise. **

**Um... if you like Zelda, you might like the new story I'm going to be writing. It's called "Symphony of the Goddess." It's set in Skyward Sword, and it starts out exactly the same, but the storyline changes, and I morph it into my own. **

**Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please read it. **

**After I post it, of course. **


End file.
